The purpose of this agreement is to provide support for the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES) data collection activities related to children from birth to 24 months (B24). The Agricultural Act of 2014 mandated that beginning with the 2020-2025 edition, the Dietary Guidelines includes comprehensive dietary recommendations for children 0-24 months of age. As a result, nationally representative data on children 0-24 months of age are crucial to advancing the science base used to inform current and future Federal nutrition programs and to provide ongoing monitoring of the nutritional status of the B24 population.